The Room Mate
by AliceVSpero
Summary: Natsu Dragneel and his best friend Gray Fullbuster have applied to Fairy Tail College and they pray to Mavis they are room mates. but they are surprised to see their hopes for being room mates are crushed when they aren't able to be room mates. Natsu is devastated until he meets his new room mate and his lid fe is then turned upside down
1. Chapter 1

_**I OWN NADA**_

**Summary: **Natsu Dragneel got accepted into Fairy Tail College. He wanted to share a dorm with his best friend Gray Fullbuster but the person he gets paired up with turns Natsu's life upside down.(NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus Gale)

**The Room Mate **

_**(Natsu POV)**_

As I walk into college orientation my heart beats faster with every step. "Oi Natsu!" a voice calls behind me. "Gray!" My best friend Gray Fullbuster walks over to me and fist bumps me. "So do you know how this thing works?" I ask him. "I think they give you a dorm number and you go to that dorm and there's a video. That's what Lyon told me they did at Lamia Scale College so it can't be too different" he says with a shrug. "Yea I guess. Let's pray to Mavis we are rommies." I say. He nods "Totally." About half hour later we are in the college gym at a table with a blunette, a red head, and a black haired kid. We all stare at each other until the red head said "Well, if no one will introduce themselves I'll go first. My name is Erza Scarlet," She turns to the bluenette "and you?" The bluenette plays with her hair, "My name is Juvia Lockser." She turns to Gray and stares. "Ummm I'm Gray Fullbuster and that's Natsu Dragneel." As Gray says this I wave. The black haired boy raises his head and his face is pierced, "Gajeel Redfox. That's all you losers need to know." He turns away and we all go back to being silent. I wanted to start up a new conversation but as soon as I open my mouth a short old man goes to the middle of the gym and taps on the microphone. "Hello Fairies! I am the principle Of FTC Makarov Dreyer. And this is my grandson Laxus and my granddaughter in law MiraJane." He points to a blond haired man with a scar on his face, and a white haired, kind faced woman. These are two of the many incredible teachers in our school. Because I'm old I have decided to do something a little different when you hear your name and dorm number please exit the gym and go to your dorm." He calls about 45 names and so far Erza the red head was in dorm #34, Juvia the bluenette was in dorm #22 and Gajeel metal face was in dorm #12. Then I heard something that made my heart sink. "Gray Fullbuster, dorm #22." Gray looks surprised "Hay bro isn't that blue haired girl sharing that dorm?" I ask swallowing my disappointment. "That's right she is! She was pretty hot in the looks department. Well off I go! I'll catch you later bro." We bro fist. "Later man!" I call after him. He waves. After another 20 minutes, I hear "Natsu Dragneel, dorm #45." I pick up my luggage and leave the gym. I walk up to the man named Laxus and he hands me a piece of paper. "This is your schedule and dorm key. Dorms are outside to the left." He says. I take it from him and I say "Thanks sir." He rolls his eyes and I bolt out of there. I walk to dorm #45 and I unlock the door. Its' got a kitchen a small living room two separate bathrooms and bedrooms. I open one of the doors to the bedroom and put both my suitcases on the bed. I start to unpack and as soon as I do, I hear the door click. I freeze and I hear "Hello? Anyone home?" "In here!" I call to the mystery person. I hear a couple of bags drop and footsteps get closer and louder. A blonde girl around my age opens the door. Her chocolate brown eyes have this sparkle of accepting and comfort. She wears a green shirt and jean shorts. I wear jeans and a black and orange shirt. "Hi there! My name is Lucy Heartphilia! Seems like you're stuck with me for the next couple years so let's make the best of it ok?" She flashes a warm big white toothy grin at me. She holds out her hand. "Uhh My name is Dratsu Nagneel.. I mean Natsu Dragneel. It's umm, meet to nice you, I mean nice to meet you, haha." I shake her soft hand and she giggles "Its nice to meet you to Dratsu Nagneel! Im gonna go pack" she leaves my room and I have to sit on the bed. _What the hell… Was that? _I think to myself. My heart is racing and I'm blushing like crazy. _Holy crap.. Am I in love?! _

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! Tell me what you think and tell me if you want an update! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, I do not own fairy tail and neither do you. : )**

**Hi all! I understand many of you didn't enjoy the spacing so I hope this chapter is better!**

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

I walk into the incredibly huge auditorium and sigh. I carry a messenger bag on my shoulder; I roll two large suitcases behind me, and I have a bright smile on my face. _Lucy you deserve this. You have worked hard to get into this college and you're ready._ I think. I look around. There were about a hundred tables with a maximum of four or five people at each table. I look around and all of a sudden I see a flash of brown and I'm pushed back a couple of steps.

"Oh my Mavis, I am so sorry." A brunette says "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" I say brushing myself off and adjusting the messenger bag on my shoulder.

"I'm Cana Alberona, come I have a couple of friends I could introduce you to at my table!" She grabs my wrist and drags me to her table. "What's your name by the way?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia." As we approach the table there is a bluenette, a blonde, a black haired boy, a green head boy, another brunette, and a boy with a tattoo on his face.

"Lucy, this is Levi, Jet, Droy, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow. Everyone this is Lucy Heartphilia." Cana says. She points to an empty seat next to the bluenette and I sit.

"So Cana, did you tell Lucy about your pop?" The blond who I believe was Jet asked.

"Uhg, well, my father is a professor here at Fairy Tail College. His name is Gildarts. He is very.. Well.. Clingy if you will." She sighs. I giggle

"You guys must be close." I wink and everyone laughs. Then a very short old man goes to the microphone and starts to speak. I try to listen but the group starts talking about something. He said something along the lines of:

"Hello Fairies! I am the principle Of FTC Makarov Dreyer. And this is my grandson Laxus and my granddaughter in law MiraJane." He points to a blond haired man with a scar on his face, and a white haired, kind faced woman. These are two of the many incredible teachers in our school. Because I'm old I have decided to do something a little different when you hear your name and dorm number please exit the gym and go to your dorm." He calls a bunch of names and dorm numbers. So far Levi, the bluenette, is in dorm #12, Jet,the blond, and Droy, with the black hair, were both in dorm #39, Bickslow, the boy with the tattoo, was in dorm #15, Freed, the boy with green hair, was in dorm #77, and Evergreen, the other brunette, was in dorm #55. It was just Cana and I.

"Why weren't you called yet?" I asked Cana. She slammed her head on the table.

"I have to 'bunk' with my father." She answered annoyed. She put air quotes around 'bunk'.

"Lucy Heartphilia!" A voice boomed. Cana winked at me.

"See you around campus?" She asked.

"Of course!" I say as I pick up my bags.

"Dorm #45!" The voice boomed. I walk up to the white haired woman.

"Hello there! I'm Mirajane Strauss. Here is your dorm key and schedule. Dorms are outside to the left. If you need anything at all, anything! You just come to me!" She smiles and hands me a sheet of paper and a key.

"Thank you!" I smile. I walk out of the gym outside to the campus. I walk to the left and I see a row of dorms.

"Forty-five.. Forty-fiivve.. Foooorrrrrttyyy-Fiiiivveee- Oh here we are!" I say. I walk up to the door and put my key in the lock. I notice that it's already unlocked. I cock my head to the side and open the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" I call.

"In here!" A male voice calls from a door to the right. I drop my bags and walk to the room. A boy with salmon hair who is around my age is unpacking next to the bed. He stops abruptly and looks up. His eyes widen. He wears jeans and a black and orange shirt.

"Hi there! My name is Lucy Heartphilia! Seems like you're stuck with me for the next couple years so let's make the best of it ok?" I say as I flash a warm smile. I hold out my hand.

"Uhh My name is Dratsu Nagneel.. I mean Natsu Dragneel. It's umm, meet to nice you, I mean nice to meet you, haha." He says nervously. He shakes my hand and I giggles

"It's nice to meet you to Dratsu Nagneel! I'm gonna go pack" As I leave the room I grab my bags from the doorway and walk to the room on the opposite side of the dorm. I close the door and slide down the door and plop down on the floor. _What the hell… Was that? _I think to myself. My heart is racing and I'm blushing like crazy_. Holy crap.. Am I in love?!_

**Hello Fairies! Here's the game plan. I'm going to try to update the story every Saturday or Sunday. I hope the spacing is better! Tell your friends about the story and make them read it! I hope you guys like this chapter! Rate Review, and Favorite!**

Alice V Spero 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Mirror Mirror on the wall who's the Fairiest of them all? Hiro Mashima. In other words Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail not me.**

_**Chapter 3:**_

** (Natsu POV)**

I open my bedroom door and I see a yellow envelope on the couch.

"What's that?" A smooth and silky voice asks behind me. I gasp and Lucy giggles. She flips her blond hair and smiles. "I'm not that scary am I?" she asks.

"Oh haha no you're not scary at all," I say. "You're so cu- er I mean so cool yea really cool." I start blushing like crazy and I hide my face behind my salmon hair as I sit on the couch. I look up and I see something awesome. She's blushing.

"So what's in the uh, the uh envelope?" She looks away trying to hide what I think is a smile. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

_That's it. No matter what she will be mine._ I think. I then go on the offensive. I smirk and say "If you wanna no so bad why don't you just sit and find out." She stares at me. Her face is bright pink and I wink at her. I pat on the couch and move over a touch.

"Umm ok." She says nervously. I open up the envelope with my nail. And pull out a DVD and a pamphlet. I open the DVD and walk over to the DVD player and pop it in. The DVD starts and in big bold letters are the words Fairy Tail College. Then the blonde man from the auditorium pops up on the TV screen.

"Alright losers listen up. My name is Laxus Dreyer. You call me Professor Dreyer. This is my wife Mirajane. Call her Professor Dreyer. This is Gildarts Clive. Call him Professor Clive. Listen if you follow your schedule it'll become second nature. There are some other teachers but you know whatever. Oh and welcome to FTC." Then the video went blank. Lucy and I look at each other.

"Well that was interesting." Lucy said. She got up and said "Well what's your schedule like?" She pulls out a piece of paper.

"Ummm, well I have Professor Dreyer on Monday, Wednesday I have Professor Dreyer on Thursday, and Professor Clive on Tuesday, you?" I ask taking out the paper.

"No freaking way." She says stunned. "Same" I stare at her. She is so incredinle stunning. "Hello? Earth to Natsu!" She giggles. I smile shrug. "Well it's only 3 and there is no food in the house. Do you wanna go food shopping? I read in the pamphlet that FTC has their own currency and own stores and such. We are supposed to get 1200 dollars each. Is there anything in the envelope?" She asks.

"Umm lemme see." I say. I look in the envelope and take out two wads of cash. I then form a maniacal grin. "I'm rich. I'M RICH" I yell.

"You are to funny! You know like in reality it's about 75 dollars." She starts laughing.

"Oh my Mavis! I'm so stupid." I smile.

"Let's go." She says. And I give her the wads of cash and we head to the supermarket.

About 4 hours later we are at our dorm and it's practically like we're family. The cupboards are full the fridge are stuffed and we are on the couch watching TV. Lucy walks into the living room with pajama shorts and a tank top. My eyes widen as she walks in with wet hair. Now I gotta up my game. I walk into my room and half an hour later I walk into the living room shirtless and pajama pants. I run my fingers through my hair and I sit next to her. She looks at me and I look at her.

"I'm glad you're my roommate." She says quietly. She gets up and starts to walk away and I grab her arm. I look away and she stops.

"I'm glad too." I say. She turns and gives me a hug.

"Let's make this last." She says. "G'night'

"Night." I let go of her and she walks into her room and I turn off the TV and walk into mine also. I smile "Best night of my life." I say and I get into bed.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and Favorite!**

_~Alice_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail…. I want to but I don't… :*(**

**The Room Mate Chapter 4:**

**(Lucy POV):**

I close my door and my heart's pounding _Oh Mavis his bod is perfection._ I think. My face is hot. I want him.. Badly.. My heart yearns for him but my mind plays back memories of when I dated Loke. _No, no he is not like Loke. I know he is anything but Loke._ I so want him but I won't get hurt like that again. I get into bed and close my eyes. I dream that Natsu and I are sitting on a beach. We are smiling laughing and happy. Then a storm cloud appears. It starts to thunder. I turn and Natsu is gone. I look and I'm watching something. It's like I'm watching a movie of my life. I see myself with Loke. I see myself hiding behind the locker. Watching Loke lock lips with another girl. I watch myself with my mother. I watch her coffin being lowered into the ground. I watch myself cry. I then watch my father neglect me. I watch my father in the hospital. I watch him take his last breath. As I hear the low droning sound of the heart monitor and am transported to Natsu. He holds me. Then he lets go and begins to fall. I call to him "Natsu! Don't leave me! You're all I have" I hear something in the distance.

"Lucy? Lucy? Lucy?!" I open my eyes and see I have woken up. Natsu is holding my arms. His eyes filled with concern. I put my hand to my face and I feel tears.

"Na-Natsu? Wha-where am I?" I ask. He looks almost scared.

"You um you started to cry loudly. I heard you so I came in and saw you having a dream. And I got worried. Are you alright?" He asks. I nod. "You scared me half to death." He said getting up from my bed. "Well sorry for the intrusion." He smiles. As he leaves my bed I grab his wrist. He stops.

"Please. Please stay with me." I say. I was vulnerable and weak. I needed something to hold and right now in my half asleep mind he was the best thing I could get right now. He puts his head up against mine.

"Of course." He says. He gets on my bed and enters the covers. His body was warm and comfortable. It felt like we were two puzzle pieces and we fit perfectly together. He held me tigRevht and I held back tears.

"Thank you Natsu." I say quietly.

"Shhh." He says, "Get some sleep. I'm not going to leave your side."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smile to myself and I fall asleep.

**I couldn't sleep but I hope you enjoy chapter 4 ** ** Review and write.**

_ ~Alice_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Santa, I want to own fairy Tail because right now I don't. Hiro Mashima does.**

**The Room Mate Part 5:**

**(Natsu POV)**

I open my eyes to see a tussle of blond hair. My eyes slowly open. I look around. This wasn't my room. Memories of last night came flooding back into my head. I remember hearing the sobs. I remember grabbing the Axe and lighter about to kill whomever was hurting my gentle Lucy. I remember opening the door and sighing in relief that no one was in bed with her. I remember her looking so vulnerable and scared when I woke her up. I remember her allowing me to sleep next to her in bed. _Ok, so I'm not going to get slapped when I wake up._ I thought. I smile and hold her tighter and closer to me. Her smell is so resonating and almost nostalgic. Her smell reminded me of home. It reminded me of Igneel leaving me when I was a child. I remember finding Wendy and having her live with me. I remember having Lisana and Elfman take care of her when I first got the acceptation letter. I remember tearing up as I gave Wendy that last hug goodbye. Then I feel Lucy move. I loosen my grip on her and I hear a muffled

"I didn't say to let go." I widen my eyes and grin. I tighten my grip on her. And she moves closer to me. Then there is a low grumble and I blush.

"Sorry." I say. She turns around to face me.

"I'll make breakfast." She smiles. As she exits the room, she turns around and says "Thank you for staying with me last night." She walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek. As she exits the room, I stare up at the ceiling. I victory punch and kick the air. I stand up and do a huge victory dance. My mind races and I'm blushing like crazy. I then hear a small giggle.

"What is it you want? Chocolate chip pancakes or regular?" Lucy asks with a grin.

"umm," I blush. "How much of that did you see?" I ask.

"Mostly all of it." She winks and exits the room calling back. "I'm in the mood for something sweet so Chocolate chip is what it is." My heart flutters.

_She is incredible._ I think as I walk into the kitchen.

**I'm sorry that it took so long chapters come out over the weekend. Favorite and review**

_~Alice_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all!**

**I'm so so so so so sorry about not updating last weekend. I had so much homework and studying. I promise a new chapter every day this Christmas break. Thank you for sticking with me! **

_**~Alice**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellos! It's been so long since I've seen you my precious fairies! I love you all! Thank you for all of your support! Guess what? I've got a two week Christmas break! That means more chapters for my adoring followers! And maybe a new story series! What do you think? Enjoy Chapter 6! ~Alice**

**BTW I don't own Fairy Tail!**

(Lucy POV)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock screams and I slam my hand down on the off button. I open my eyes slowly and look at the time. 5:00. Too early. I sit up slowly and brush my hair out of my face. I step out of my room and walk into Natsu's knowing he wouldn't be up. I open the door and walked next to his bed. I shake his arm.

"Natsu we got a class today wake up." I shake him some more and he opens one eye.

"Five more minutes" He says groggily. I giggle nodding.

"I'm sorry, we cannot be late." I say "kitchen in 10!" He grabs my arm.

"Lay with me." My eyes widen and my face gets hot.

"N-no we have to get to class." I stutter. He gives me a sly grin.

"Screw classes, I want you to lay with me." He tightens his grip on my arm. "Don't make me drag you in here."

"N-Natsu s-stop it we-we need to get to class." I try to pull away but he stands up quickly and stands behind me, putting his arms around me in a warm embrace.

"Lucy." He whispers my name into my ear and I almost scream. And then he laughs. "Lucy Lucy Lucy!" He sings my name and spins me around and starts dancing with me.

"N-Natsu what on earth are you doin?!" I ask embarrassed. He spins me again.

"Lucy, sing for me." He says still dancing with me. My eyes widen.

"Natsu are you high?" I ask, "I don't sing."

"Of course you do! I hear you in the shower and you sing like an angel." He says with all seriousness. "And no I am not high."

"I only sing for people I love." I say quietly and I look away.

"Will you sing for someone who loves you?" He asks.

**To Be Continued.**

**Favorite Review and follow! I love you all! Happy Holidays!**

_**~Alice V Spero**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my precious fairies! Here is chapter 7: BUT Let's check up on Gray, Juvis, Jellal, and Erza! ;)**

**Chapter 6 ½**

(Gray POV)

As soon as I am called I wave to Natsu and I race out of there. I go up to the Blonde guy and he hands me my keys and schedule. He looks up at me.

"tch.." He scoffs. "22 is that way." As I walk away a nice woman gives me a smile. I smile back and a hand grabs my shoulder.

"That's my wife. Get any ideas and I will kill you." I turn around and it was the blond guy.

"Dude relax. I'm 18 I don't date people older than 19." He growls at me as I say this.

"Get out of here." He says. I obey willingly and bolt out of there. I walk through the double doors and I see a sign that said "Dorms 1-44" I then start walking down the road to my dorm. I walk and walk and I see a small diminutive dorm and a small sign that said 22. I walk up the driveway and I see the door was open.

"Oi, Juvia is that you?" I call into the dorm. A door slams and quick light steps run to the door.

"Gray-sama?" She asks. She plays with her long blue hair.

_Sama?_ I think _Whatever.._ "Just Gray" I say putting down my two suitcases.

"Oh of course, Gray-sa; Gray." She says smiling. Her smile was stunning.

"May I just say that smile of yours is just beautiful." I say with a small grin. "And your eyes are crystal blue like water."

"oh umm thank you Gray. Where are you-MY MAVIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she asks starting to back away. I look down and realize my button down shirt was on the ground and my pant zipper was open.

"Oh jeez, it's a bad habit." I say zipping up my pants.

"How is stripping a habit?" She asks crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's a long story." I say.

"So tell me." She says walking toward the couch, sitting, and then motioning for me to sit down.

"Well I guess it started when I was about 9. My adopted mother and adopted brother would go out in the middle of winter and strip and I caught on." I take out my wallet and show her a picture of my "mother", Ur, and "brother", Lyon.

"So what they would go out in the middle of winter and strip?" She asked.

"Pretty much." I say with a small laugh.

"Well that's weird." She says and giggles.

"Can I try something weird?" I ask. I lean over and kiss her. Then to my surprise, she kisses me back.

"I like weird." She says when we break away. She kisses me again and it feels like 100 hours but we don't mind.

**To be continued.**

**Now let's check up on Erza and Jellal.**

**(Erza POV)**

I walk into my dorm expecting no one or my new roommate and what do I get? My childhood friend, the one whom I loved the one whom I hated, the one who I had no idea how to feel towards, Jellal.  
"Hello?" a voice had called as soon as I stepped through the door. My heart had dropped to my feet when he came into the living room into my line of eyesight. Now we are sitting on the couch just staring into each other's eyes.

"Erza?" he suddenly asks.

"What?" I say behind clenched teeth.

"You look beautiful." He says behind his blue hair. I pull mine behind my ears.

"You're just saying that." I say

"No I really mean it. I mean I know I haven't spoken to you in the past 10 years. But seeing how much you've grown up. I'm falling back in love with you.

"You've improved your lying skills Jellal we all know it's a load of bu-"

"Erza, please. Give me one last chance." He grabs my hand and I try and pull away.

"How can I?!" I yell. "You think I can just date you after 10 years of neglect?! Jellal I admit I did love you but it hurts too much."

"Erza, please?" He looks at me with pleading eyes. I turn to him. "I'm asking you for one date. One. If you don't like it you can switch rooms and you never have to look at me again."

"Fine. One date." I say.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh how I've missed my babies! Hello all! Thank you we are almost at 50 followers! I love you all! And now back to our story! Chapter 7**

**(Lucy POV)**

"Wh-what?" I say my face getting hot.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" He says winking. I shake my head. "It's a yes or no question." He says smiling.

"What do you mean for someone who loves me?" I ask. He picks me up bridal style and says in my ear.

"What do you think?" He says. A shiver runs down my back. "Sing for me!" He says his eyes are full of excitement.

"Na-Natsu! Put me down!" I say squirming in his arms. The more I squirm the more he tightens his grip on me.

"Never!" He yells.

"What on Earth are you doing you psychopath!" I can't help but giggling. He brings me to the couch but on his way he trips and he towers over me. He is on top of me and when he pulls up he looks me dead in the eye. I look away embarrassed. He pulls up on my cheek and makes me look at him. He pulls my head closer to his and I feel his warm breath on my face. "Na-"

"Shhh" he says and he kisses me. I feel my heart pounding in my throat.

_Oh my god. I haven't felt so alive in years! _I think. He pulls away blushing. We look at each other.

"I didn't say to stop." I say blushing. He smiles and we kiss some more. He pulls away.

"Lucy, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He says.

"If this is your way of proposing I can tell you that laying on top of me on the floor is not the way to go." I say smirking.

"You are awesome Luce!" He says giggling. I grab his head and kiss him again.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear. My heart flutters.

"I love you to, Natsu." I say and we kiss again.

**And that is the end of The Room Mate! Or is it? Tell me! Favorite and Review! How bout this! If I get over 50 followers I will continue the story! ; )**

**~Alice**


	10. Chapter 10

**My dear Fairies! Hello! I hope you all had wonderful holidays! As you all know I have posted the last chapter of The Room Mate recently! I understand that you all LOVED it but I'm not sure where to go with it. Please don't leave me because I stopped this story! I am in the process of brainstorming a new series that will be longer and better! I love you all for your reviews and follows. Thank you for your support. Recently I have re-watched Ouran High School Host club! I'm planning on writing a Haruhi x Hikaru story along with another Nalu story. Tell me what you all think and please keep your eyes peeled for the next story! I love you all! Thank you and a happy New Year to you all!**

**~Alice**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my dear and loving fairies. I am really sorry about ending the Room Mate so suddenly. That was on me! But! There will be a super long and amazing story about Nalu! So please don't leave me! I want you to know how much I appreciate you following and reviewing! Also if I wrote an Haruhi x Hikaru story will you guys be ok with that? Tell me what you guys wanna do! So I want to make all of my followers happy! I love you all! **

_**~Alice**_


End file.
